The Human Behind the Mask
by Darkfire25
Summary: My first Avengers one-shot. It's about how everyone on the team sees Tony as human rather than what he pretends to be. That Tony just has many masks that he wears to protect himself, but really, he's just as real and raw as the rest of them. T for being paranoid.


_**Hey, this is my first attempt at a one-shot for avengers. I'm thinking about maybe writing a multi-chapter story, but wanted to see if I could grasp the concept of writing with the avengers first. Well, let's see…**_

Tony Stark didn't need a metal heart or even a real heart to tell that he possessed one at all. He needed what he already had; the will to fight for those he loved. Many thought and assumed that Tony was true to his genius, playboy, moneymakin' guy, but that was a front for Tony. Just something he could fall back on. A ruse, mask, disguise.

A haven.

What most people didn't understand was that, underneath that well-crafted cover was a fragile and trust issued man. A human. Tony may have a robot looking feature: his heart, but numerous people overlook his hands; rough and ragged, but they've created many of the key aspects of who he was, or the cold menacing stare his eyes could form when they needed to. Tony never wanted to have people see him as merely human, but he never intended to be placed with those that had no feeling for anything or the egocentric freaks in the world. No, that's not what he wanted.

Tony Stark was Ironman. He was an avenger. He was a part of a team. That team consists of: Bruce Banner: The Hulk, Natasha Romanoff: The Black Widow, Clint Barton: Hawkeye, Thor…yeah, he's just Thor and the leader, Steve Rodgers: Captain America. The team had moved into the Stark tower after defeating Loki, Thor's younger, adopted brother, and saving the city. The Stark Tower was damaged pretty badly, and he decided to create it to be the avenger's home. He had convinced, of course, for he could do a lot of work with words, the avengers to come live with him. Tony had learned that keeping his protective façade on all the time was tiring and hard. Once in a while, he would slip. He found that he couldn't even run away to his lab; Bruce was a big fan of his equipment.

Pepper Potts is known as Tony Stark's assistant. She would laugh quietly and reply with a comment on how the job was more like being a babysitter. Pepper, however, was one of the super few people Tony didn't guard himself so much around. Sure, he still hid certain aspects of his real nature, but with Pepper, he was more open, fun, and human. She always worried over him. Always. She once found Tony in his lab, hunched over a table, sleeping like a dead person. She couldn't make herself wake him; he looked so tired. Later, she found out that he had crashed because he hadn't slept in a week and a half. She was ready to pound him in.

She remembered more than a few occasions where she found Tony passed out in random places. One day, Pepper walked into the kitchen to find Tony half on the counter-half standing. It had been a long week. With, at least, four meetings a day in three different locations, Tony and Pepper had been everywhere these past seven days. Through all of that, Tony had worked on a new design for S.H.I.E.L.D's security. She sighed and then started to gently shake his shoulders.

"Tony, wake up." She told him softly. He groaned. His knees folded and Pepper half guided him to the ground. His head rested on the cabinets under the counters, eyes closed, and he mumbled something incoherent.

"Tony, come on. Let's get you into your bed, at least. Wouldn't that be more comfortable?" Pepper bribed him. Tony's brown eyes opened wearily.

"'m sleeping, Pepper." He mumbled somewhat agitatedly. Pepper put on a determined looked, and hoisted Tony to his unsteady feet.

"Come on, Mr. Stark, we're getting you into bed." She said, mostly to herself.

The journey to his bedroom was rather long, and hard, but the two got there eventually. Tony had woken up a bit more during the process, but still clung to Pepper to bolster him. When they got him to the edge of the bed, Pepper sat him down. She took his shoes, his suit jacket, and the sunglasses that were placed on the top of his head, forgotten. Before his head even reached the huge, black pillow, he was asleep. Pepper tucked a blanket around him, and left him to sleep.

Natasha Romanoff first met Tony Stark by pretending to be his/ his assistant's assistant. Her goal was to have an evaluation of him to give to Fury. Tony had seemed to play his part as the press wrote it, but she could see a few cracks. He was a for-sure narcissist showing the signs of:

Appearing unemotional

Wanting "the best" of everything

Trouble keeping healthy relationships

Lacking empathy and disregarding the feelings of others

Taking advantage of others to reach their own goals

Reacting to criticism with anger, shame, or humiliation

Becoming easily hurt and rejected

And many few others. She had thought she had a good evaluation, but, after moving into Stark Tower, had learned she was wrong about him. For one, he was a damn good actor; although, he did have trouble keeping his walls up. Working for S.H.E.L.D, agent Romanoff has learned and seen many many things. She was woken up one night from nightmares, so she wondered off around the tower. When she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to find Tony already there. She hid behind the corner and watched him. Tony leaned on the counter, over the sink, and poured a bit of his alcohol down the drain. He wasn't even drinking the cup in his other hand.

"Want some, agent Romanoff?" He called out softly; he stopped pouring, in case she answered yes. Sighing, she came out from her hiding place in the shadows.

"Sure, why not?" She replied. Her voice was a bit thick from not using it since she went to bed. Tony reached under the counter, grabbed a small shot-glass, and poured some in.

"Drink away." He told her, sliding her the partially filled cup. She took it and downed the alcohol. (As you see, I'm only 14 and know nothing about alcohol.)

"What are you doing up so late, Stark?" She asked casually. She noticed his face darken a moment; his eyes filled with pain, fear, and hatred, but then his face became blank. His mask put back in place. She knew that look, though. The haunting memories a single night could bring to so cruelly replay in front of your closed and vulnerable eyes.

"Enjoying the marvelous quiet night can bring." He answered with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, as if wanted to tell it as a jab but didn't want to have to tell the truth. She took it anyway.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked suddenly, soberly. She looked at him and saw that he was generally concerned. Even the men with a metal heart, felt like every other person out there, and maybe even more than they can. She shook her head, smiling. She rather liked the company.

Clint Barton liked solitude from most people. He enjoyed being up high and seeing things other people would have not noticed. He didn't like the fact that Tony Stark was something he couldn't see coming. Clint doesn't distinctively remember meeting him, of course, but he could never even guess what Tony had in mind when they had. He had been under Loki's control. Man, had he felt violated. And angry. Tony had let them move into the Stark Tower with him. All of them: the Avengers. He had his own room, and all the freedom he wanted, within reason. It was way better than living with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Hawkeye liked solitude.

One day, he found himself too crowded by Steve, who was trying to work the flat-screen TV, Thor, who was eating, at least, his fourth box of pop tarts, Bruce, who was awkwardly sitting on the couch, trying to help Steve, and Natasha, who was yelling at them to hurry up from where she sat on the couch. He really needed to get away. Without being noticed, Clint managed to slip away from everybody, and he found himself on the deck outside. He leaned over the edge, taking in deep breaths of air.

"Too crowded?" A voice asked from somewhere behind Clint, who jumped. He whipped around to find Tony sitting in a chair, drink in hand, looking at him. He wore his black ACDC shirt and jeans. The fall air was cool, but not cold enough for a jacket.

"Yeah, what are you doing out here?" Clint asked, leaning his lower back on the railing, now facing the other man.

"I'm smart enough to not begin in your place. I'm always ahead." He told Clint, who snorted. Tony looked mildly offended by that.

"What? Can't blame me! Hammer head is devouring those pop tarts so fast that I'm surprised he hasn't eaten the table or anyone else!" Tony exclaimed with his hands up in surrender. Clint smiled a bit.

"I think Natasha's gonna kick everyone's ass if they don't figure out how to use the TV." He informed Stark, who took a drink from his cup. He hummed in response, looking lost in thought. Clint didn't care that much. He liked the quiet. Tony Stark had given him a home, freedom, and a really messed-up family. He was content. Perhaps, Tony was more giving than his selfish persona let on. Maybe.

Thor was your average alien from a planet of gods. He was strong, not the smartest, huge, and possessed a giant hammer that only he could lift. Yeah, completely average. He had met Tony Stark as Ironman…or Man of Iron. Whichever you prefer. He had thought of him as a good fight, but, then, they had become a team. The Avengers. Together, they defeated his younger brother, and the Man of Iron had led a missile into the portal, disappearing, and the almost falling back to Earth. Thor remembered the fright of seeing Tony, still and not breathing. When he woke, he had started joking about food. Thor had then known he was alright.

Getting to know Tony was difficult. He wore numerous different face plates that had very few cracks. Thor wasn't the best at reading people from Earth, but he thought, and was pretty damn sure, that Tony Stark had taken a liking to the Avengers and having them around. He was once a man of solitude; it was only him and his assistant, Pepper. Now, the Man of Iron had gained a whole new family.

Tony bought him lots of Pop Tarts. Lots. Well, given the fact he could eat, at least, ten boxes a day, he had no other choice. Then again, Tony did. Thor figured it was because they were friends that he did this, and to feed him. Thor had come into the kitchen, on the second day of living at the new and improved Stark Towers, and saw Tony placing numerous boxes of Pop Tarts into the pantry.

"Man of Iron! I love these!" Thor boomed, grabbing a box and beaming. Tony grinned. Tony had planned making everyone comfortable and welcomed. He made sure to let Banner know he was free in the lab anytime, Clint got a privet practice grounds –it had monkey bars, ladders, a fake hawk nest, and an arrow range (whatever ya call it). Just to give him something and to laugh at him. The nest was overlooking the city.-, Natasha got a room of spa equipment- Pepper used it too-, and Captain America got his bike and free lessons on today's world. Thor got tons of Pop Tarts.

"Yeah, I know. But, do me a favor; don't eat all of these by the end of the week. I don't want to have to go and buy 200 more." Tony explained.

"Very well, here, let me finish as a thank you." Thor told him, taking the three boxes of strawberry Pop Tarts out of Tony's seemingly small hands. Any hand, except Steve's, seemed small next to Thor's. Tony figured he had done his share and headed to his lab. Thor sat and started eating his boxes of Pop Tarts. His thoughts drifted to the one and only Tony Stark. He was a small man, that was for sure, but he hid his large heart with cruel words.

Though very few believe it, Loki is just like that. Therefore, Thor had a slight understanding to what the Man of Iron felt like at certain times. He knows that if Stark started tearing at people and their self-esteem, he was getting defensive, feeling underestimated, or angry. Thor realized that there are many kinds of mortals here on this planet Earth, Tony Stark: Ironman, however, was a one of a kind deal. Thor smiled, stuffing another strawberry Pop Tart into his mouth, and thank Odin for having met such a strange world, but yet, wonderful people.

Bruce Banner was not one of those people who were labeled lucky. No. After a failed experiment, he had created the "Other Guy". The Hulk. A giant, strong, green monster, who crushed almost anything in his path. Bruce didn't like the other guy, and tried to get rid of him on many different occasions. The 'Other Guy' was a lab accident. He never intended for him to become such a feared creature. Never.

He had never met a person so…okay with the "Other Guy" as Tony Stark. It had baffled him that not only was he not afraid of him, but tried to provoke him as well. For a genius, he sure is an absolute moron. Although, Tony help Bruce see that the "Other Guy" isn't all that bad. After all, when Tony had fallen from the portal, the "Other Guy" had caught and saved him. It surprised Bruce; especially when he was devastated at the prospect of losing Tony.

Bruce was a bit of a social outcast…okay a major social outcast. He didn't have much to go on but science. Which, amazingly, Tony could understand, question, and discus with him as if it was as simple as changing a light bulb. He liked those conversations. Bruce learned, however, that there is way more to Tony than meets the eye. That he had barriers that went too high but cracked in certain places. All you had to do was look really hard.

Tony and Bruce spent a lot of time together down in the lab at Stark Towers. They were down there for hours. Tony had, on more than a few occasions, stayed down there for days. He would skip meals and work through days without any sleep. Bruce didn't see how he could do such a thing, or how he wasn't really sick or what not. Although, Tony did tend to crash. Which, by the avenger's definition means: to sleep like a dead Stark.

Bruce spent a lot of time in the lab that Tony had so graciously let him experiment in. Tony often spent more time in there than he did, though. You could almost say he lived in it. Bruce never asked why. It was a silent agreement they had to avoid certain subjects. Bruce liked that. He liked to be around someone who wasn't afraid of him or hated him, and that he didn't have to be questioned or have to speak of certain events he wished to stay hidden. Tony felt the same way. If Fury had never told the team about Stark's time in Afghanistan, none of them would have ever known. Tony seemed content with that. He knew Tony still suffered from the memories, and Bruce still was haunted by his past as well.

Bruce understood Tony liked to do what he wanted to do, but all he really needed was a push. Tony pushed Bruce all the time. He pushed Bruce when they became a team, when they moved in together, and when it came time to socialize. Bruce liked to push Tony. Although, Bruce learned, sometimes you had leave Tony be.

"Are you coming up for dinner?" Bruce asked Tony, who was fiddling with a part of his Ironman suit. He looked up for a split second, and then went back to his tinkering.

"No, I don't think I will." Tony said curtly. Bruce sighed.

"Why do you never want to be around the others, but insist I do?" Bruce questioned. He saw Tony tense a little.

"I don't 'never want to be around the others'. What would make you think that?" Tony stated. Bruce rubbed his eyes in slight frustration.

"You're acting the way I acted when we first met." Bruce explained. Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's how I am." Tony said simply.

"Why did you accept me right away? I mean, with the 'Other Guy'?" Bruce inquired; think back to when he was on a floating ship with a bunch of people who didn't trust him. Tony gave him a queer look and his dark eyebrows rose.

"Why not?" He replied. Bruce smiled.

Tony made Bruce feel accepted, and he knew that Tony had made sure he was protected. He was more grateful than he could say, but, somehow, it seemed as though Tony always knew. He always knew what they needed, when, and how. That made Bruce smile a real smile. Not an awkward one. A real one.

Steve Rodgers is Captain America. He leads the Avengers. He's most likely the oldest, anyway. He had been stuck in ice for so long. He still had nightmares about it. 70 years. (I'm right? Right? It's been awhile.) He had missed too much. He felt overwhelmed by all the new technology, slang, mannerisms, and the fact everyone he knew was now dead.

Steve had a bad first start with Tony Stark. He had been rude and insulting, but, then again, so had Tony. He now knows that being rude is a way of divided people away from Stark. It is one of his many defenses. Steve doesn't know what happened with Tony and Howard, or how Howard died, but he had learned that that is a subject to not dwell on with Stark. He remembered telling Stark that there was "men worth ten times more" than he was. How had he been wrong. Steve watched in pure horror and amazement as Tony flew the missile into the portal, disappeared, and then viewed the way he fell limply back to Earth. Luckily, Hulk had caught him.

Tony was the one who started joking after he made his first few gasps of breath. Steve wasn't sure whether to smile or hit him. Though, he guessed that was how a lot of people felt when dealing with Stark. In the beginning, though, he and Tony fought over everything. It was really hard to work with him because Stark always followed his own plan. Well, Steve hoped so. He had learned that Tony did that because, at first, he didn't trust them. Tony Stark had trust issues. Who would've guessed? No, really, who?

Steve had been given everyone's files when he was first told about making them all a team. When he had finished destroying another few punching bags, he went home and read them. He noticed that Tony's was much simpler and…clean. He figured it was because he was a lazy playboy who made the suit for a little fun. Steve had learned that Tony is an unpredictable man. His actions and person were so far apart, Steve wondered how he kept track if it all. He also learned that Tony hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D and fixed his profile. He had gotten rid of everything to do with Afghanistan; S.H.I.E.L.D had kept so many backups in so many places, that the information was always there but not in his file.

The avengers were all, minus Tony, called to discuss Tony in a meeting with Fury. He had expressed that he didn't fully trust Stark without having the rest of the Avengers knowing all the details they should have of him. The incident of Afghanistan was brought up. Steve never felt so stupidly blind about Stark. Fury had allowed them to see the video that had been sent, and know the types of tortures used on Stark. It was horrible. In fact, they had to take Banner out of the room to calm him down.

Since then, Steve had been nicer to Tony. Of course, Tony didn't know about the meeting the rest of his teammates had, and in result of that he had become a bit more suspicious. Even Clint seemed to be given him an easier time, but that wasn't what Tony needed. He needed to be treated like everyone always treated him. You could say that it unnerved Tony to be treated gently. Steve noticed that. When he did, he tried to be as casual as possible. Steve was beyond pleased when he found that his actions had made an effect.

Steve was in a war. Everyone knew that. To fight for his country was all he had wanted. Steve was then made into a super solider from a serum. He became Captain America. He had muscles, super strength, and more endurance. Tony Stark was just a man. No super anything, besides his brainpower. He was not in war, but yet, he was a prisoner of war. He had made the Ironman suit to escape. Like most soldiers, Tony had nightmares. Steve knew this because he too had nightmares, and, while he was recovering from his own demons, he often heard Tony struggle with his.

Steve sat bolt upright, gasping for breath. Nightmares plagued him. The time he spent in war and the frozen time he had spent in ice played before his closed eyes. He struggled to gain control over his breathing. His untangled his large body from the blankets twisted around him. He made his way out of bed and paced the room. His ears heard a muffled scream. On alert, he stalked into the hallway. The only other roommate on this floor was Tony and a bedroom of guest. He put his ear to Stark's door and listened. He heard the sound of Tony kicking around in the bed, messing up the sheets and blankets, his desperate breathing, and cries.

Steve had had enough. He stormed into the, luckily, unlocked room and marched to the bed. He grabbed Tony by the shoulder and shook him. Stark's brown eyes shot open as he continued to fight the things only he could see. Pushing and clawing at Steve is not helping the stressed man.

"Tony! Hey, you're okay!" Steve told him. Tony stopped his struggling and gave the Captain a long look before recognition appeared in those intelligent eyes.

"Hey, Cap." Tony said weakly. He brought his hands through his dark, sweaty hair and sighed shakily.

"Nightmare?" Steve asked, cutting right to the point. Tony looked ready to agree, but then slowly nodded once. Stark looked off in the distance, lost in thoughts or memories. Steve didn't make a move to shatter the comfortable silence that enveloped the two Avengers. If all Stark needed was silent support, Steve was glad to give it. After all, Tony Stark was human. In fact, some could say he is more human than thought possible.

**_How'd I do? I wrote this over two days and edited it one the second, so it may sound awkward. Review and let me know what ya think! Thanks!_**


End file.
